Wrong
by moony85
Summary: They were all convinced we couldn't stand each other. They were wrong. tony/maxxie
1. Chapter 1

**Ship: **Tony/Maxxie

**Rating:** PG-15 (for some swearing) for now

**Sinopsy:** They were all convinced we couldn't stand each other. They were wrong.

**Timeline:** after the end of season 1 (spoiler for season 2)

**Disclaimer:** sadly they're not mine (neither is the show)

**A/N:** For the story purpose Tony never said to Michelle "you're the only one...I love you" at the phone before the accident. What he did said (or tried to say) would be revealed later in the story...

--Prologue--

_They were all convinced that we couldn't stand each other._

_They were wrong._

We were still on post-fight bliss when we heard the news and for the longest time it just seemed another stupid trick of Anwar's uncle. His annoying "_Got you_" never came.

Seconds passed and in the room's silence you couldn't not notice the sound of the ambulance in the distance. And then a scream. Loud. Desperate. Michelle's.

So it's true. Tony had an accident.

I feel like screaming too.


	2. Chapter 2

_--#1--_

_The first time I heard him sing changed everything. _

_We ended up on the same audition for an independent movie without knowing that the other would be there. I didn't know they were searching singers too. Fuck! I didn't even know he could sing at all since back then we weren't exactly best mate._

_"I saw you dancing. You're good" The anonymous SMS arrived by the time I was back home and it wasn't hard to figure out who was the mysterious sender since there was just another person at the audition with my phone number. _

_Figuring out why he didn't just sign it with his name was a little more complicated._

_"I heard you singing. You're good" _

_-Hide sender- _

_-Send-_

_

* * *

_

You thought _you hoped_ that after a while the smell would disappear. You were wrong.

After the first two hours of waiting for someone who could _and would_ at least tell us if he was still alive, I lost track of the time.

He has to be still alive though. I'm quite certain that if he wasn't I'd know somehow.

On the ride to the hospital I made sure Bristol was still like I remembered since how could it be the same city without Tony Stonem in it?!

Looking around me one last time I check if things were in some way different than before. They weren't. He couldn't be dead then. ()

Sid and I were the only ones left since the others all went home at one point or another during the night. We promised to let them know if something came up.

The fact that I stayed here was followed respectively by confused (Anwar's & Chris'), curious (Jal's) and accusing (Michelle's) glances. Sid's long stare is a mix of the three. Probably he though that, in order to prove what a great friend he is, he has to stay here the longest. I guess I'm spoiling his noble act of self-sacrifice with my stamina. Like I care.

The sound of an opening door catch my attention.

Tony's parents are standing there hugging each other and crying. Next to them, Effie is paler and sadder than usual.

_What the?!…fuck!…no no no…_

"He's not d…" Tony's mom starts. Her voice is hoarse from the crying and she has to take many deep breaths before she's able to talk again "He's not..he's…he's in coma"

Her eyes keep moving from me to Sid constantly. Suddenly she stops and stares thoughtfully at us. I don't know what she found in our faces but she must have saw something since her voice, when she began to speak again, came out a little stronger and surer while her posture was a little straighter "The doctors say it's normal in this situation and that he's going to be fine. Don't worry guys he'll wake up. He'll be okay. You really should go home now and rest. You can pass by tomorrow if you want. Hearing your voices would probably be good for him"

There's something wrong about her but I can't quite place what it is. I try to look more closely at her face and it's just a flash, but I know.

She's lying.

* * *

_"…and I'm really, really sorry for being a slut ok?!" I sat back again feeling even worse than before. After a while the buzz of my phone put me out from my reverie._

_"You're not a slut. It wasn't your fault" –Unknown sender-_

_

* * *

_

"…are you coming Maxxie?" I realize just now that Sid was talking to me but it doesn't really matter, not to me, not right now.

"Yeah….in a moment. You can go in the meantime Sid. I…I just have to do something" Not waiting for his answer I move to Effie "Can I talk to you?...Mrs Stonem, it's a problem if I speak to Effie before I go?!" She turns to me after hearing her name and before I start to speak again a sparkle in her eyes let me know she understood what I meant.

She knows what I'm really asking for.

"Honey?!"

She nods absently at her parents walking toward one corner of the room. I follow her.

We sat there for a while without talking or looking at each other and I know she was expecting me to ask a lot of question about what was really going on with Tony since it was the reason I wanted to talk to her in the first place. But, instead, I keep quiet.  
There are so many things I'd like to know about him, things she probably can explain better than everyone else. Yet, in the end, I chose to not talk.

I'm so fucking scared that if I do, I'll ask her the only question I'm pretty sure I don't want an answer to.

"They say his brain could be badly damaged from the accident and that the longer he's in coma the fewer are his possibilities to survive"

Maybe there was more than one question that shouldn't have been asked.


	3. Chapter 3

--#2--

_You were__ almost positive he wasn't mad at you for the whole Tony-offered-to-give-me-head speech you hold during psychology's class. The news would have been public by the end of the day anyway and he was the one, the only one, who reassured you saying it wasn't your fault. _

_You were wrong._

_You're starting to think something is wrong when, in two days, he didn't call you once. Not even a stupid anonymous message. You're worrying since, till now, the longest length of time without calls or sms from him was 4h 35m and 31s. You know because you just checked your phone's chronology and because you're keeping tracks of his calls in your sketchbook. The one anyone has never seen._

_You're sure __something is wrong when he didn't come to see your tip tap competition because he never missed one before. You're also mad at him for not coming because he was your lucky charm, even if he didn't know it. Today you lost._

_You know something is terribly wrong when you're the last person to know what happened to his sister. You never felt so lonely before._

* * *

14 days, 336 hours and 20.160 minutes since The Day. 

It's useless to pretend I'm not counting the seconds too, 1.209.600 to be accurate .

Like every other day of these pasts weeks, I'm making my way toward room 24b of the hospital's intensive care section. Like every other day of these pasts weeks, I'm hoping to open the door and find him awake and well. Every day of these pasts weeks I opened the door only to find him still in coma. Today is not different.

To be honest, it's pretty stupid of me expecting the contrary since I know, as soon as he's awake, his parents would call me. They're beginning to like me. After all I'm the only one of their son's mates that didn't stop visiting after the first days. Sid is probably the one they're most disappointed in since he was _he is_ Tony's best friend and after the first week he just stopped visiting. No explanations. Both Effie and I tried to reach him by phone but he didn't answer us and every time I saw him around he was way too out of it to start a conversation.

Effie is another mystery I'm trying to solve these days. She talks.

The worst thing about Tony's accident is its timing.

Knowing I wasted a week not talking to him, too proud to asking him why the hell he was angry at me, and not trying to fix it is what hurts me most.

If this make me the worst person in the whole world then it's what I am. Every day I spent here near his bed reading to him, making him listen some music or telling him the latest gossip around Bristol, I was thinking just one thing, over and over again. _What if he never wake up?! what if I never have the chance to speak to him again?! The last thing I said to him was that he wasn't good at giving head…fucking brilliant!.. _

The day I couldn't be able to keep these thoughts in my head anymore will arrive sooner or later.

Finding out that day is today is a little upsetting.

"Hey Tone…I wanted to talk about this for a while now and…uhm…why the hell did you stop speaking to me all of sudden?? Frankly, that was a shitty thing to do! You could have told me what was wrong instead of erase me from your to do list…uhm …_bad choice of words_…you know what I mean…not a little tiny message in a week…a week! And then…fuck! Did you really have to get run down by a bus when we weren't talking to each other??...uhm that came out wrong…by the way why the hell you were talking in the middle of the road? What did you have to say to Michelle that was so fucking important?? Was it worth it to risk you like for? Fuck it! And I'm not asking this because I'm jealous or something…I'm not…just wondering…when we asked she didn't answer us…not like lately I speak to her at all….she came here once, once! And I'm here every day, every fucking day….not that I mind…I'm sorry, I'm sorry for whatever thing you're mad at me…I missed you…I miss you…uhm..the lads miss you too…even if they don't come here often…or at all…well I'm sure they miss you… "

I'm babbling, I know but I keep going all the same.

Like I said this was a long time coming _very long time_ and a little incoherence is, indeed, understandable.

"…and, uhm, remember when I said giving head wasn't your best asset?! Uhm…I was sort of lying…well…your technique could be improved, mind you …but it wasn't so bad…7 of 10 maybe…you know…for lack of experience…8 for the enthusiasm, though…anyhow…I was mad at you…you never went so far before…and you made it seems like I was your week's pity fuck…so I stopped you before we did something we would _you would_ regret later…not a second too soon I tell you…but you were doing good…really…so don't go out trying to prove your point just to spite me, ok?!...I…"

A cough freeze me. _Shit! Shit! Shit!... what if it's his father and he heard me?! He'll kick my ass…days ago he even asked me to call him "Jim"…way to go Maxxie…Worse!…What if the others, in order to do their weekly good action, came visit Tony?!_…I don't really want to face whoever there is at the door but I know that, sooner or later, I'll have to so I brace myself and turn in that direction. Nobody's there. _Weird_

Another cough.

My mind blacks out for a second. _Am I hallucinating?! There's only one other person in this room...it could be…maybe he woke up? please, please, please…but…what if…what if he doesn't remember me?! Doctors said it could be likely…_I face him slowly and there he is, awake.

"Maxxie"

I get up to bring him a glass of water.

"Tone" He does remember me…. One's out, still too many to go…_maybe he doesn't remember everything about me…the doctors also said that he could show selective memory loss…maybe he doesn't remember everything that happened between us… our pact…maybe he remembers me only as his house cleaner's son…maybe he doesn't remember our secret code… or our first…_

"Maxxie…I remember" I look at him strangely. _How did he know_…

"You…spoke…aloud" Talking it's still, obviously, very difficult for him and, from his grimaces at each slight movement, he must be quite in pain, nevertheless he manages to grin at me. Or something very similar to a grin. I know I'm smiling like a fool.

Everything will be alright. Everything will go back to normal.


	4. Chapter 4

--#3--

_You though__t his waking up would be the end of the nightmare. No more hospitals or doctors. No more painful hours spent worrying and not knowing what to do to make it go away. _

_You were wrong. _

_It happens a lot lately._

_It __was clear from the beginning that something was still not quite right with Tony. _

_You knew he wouldn't have been at his best as soon as he woke up but…well, actually you had thought he would have been. The doctors said it was quite normal that he couldn't remember little things like what his favourite colour or food was, while he remembered major ones clearly, like full episodes of his past. Consequence of his trauma, they said. The numbness of the right side of his body was another one. As usual they told you to not worry, with time and some rehab' sessions he would be fine. It didn't make you feel better. You didn't seem able to stop worrying for him._

* * *

Today is The Day. 

At 9:00 am Tony was finally released from the hospital.

Going to his house to see him is quite refreshing, for a change. Not that it would be very different from my trips to the intensive care section since, as Tony's father _Jim _liked to remind us all they would still be having visiting hours _10 to 12 and 3pm to 5pm_ and determined rules to follow, _5 to be accurate._

- ABSOLUTELY no parties

- no loud music

- no alcohol or drugs

- no talking about: parties, sex, the accident, alcohol, sex, college, drugs, sex…

- no going out

I don't know if I should feel insulted for what he implied or worried at how well he knows us.

I opt for indignation.

We know how to behave! _Well, most of the time…_

"_Hey mate, I brought some beers to _

_celebrate your homecoming!"_

"_I can't drink Chris."_

_Jal anticipates all of us, giving a loud smack _

_to Chris' head, probably saving him from_

_a stronger one from Tony's father._

"_What??"_

"_He's on me-di-ca-tion, re-mem-ber?!"_

"_So?!...it never stopped us before…"_

_- . - _

"_Sid…why did you never come to see me at the_

_hospital when I was awake?"_

"_uhm…I was busy, Tony"_

"_Oh, okay"_

_- . -_

"…_shit man, you should have seen the girl _

_I made out with at my birthday's…so.."_

"_Anwar!!" _

It turned out that Jim was right and I was wrong. _I should have known!_

It seems that we don't have much to say, without making fools of ourselves, when topics such as sex, drugs & alcohol are banned from the conversation.

Saying the get-together was awkward is the understatement of the year.

I catch up with Tony who, at some point during the hasty departure of our friends, had hid himself in his room. I don't feel like judging them too bad since, in the end, I'm not that better. I don't know what to do or what to say most of the time I'm with him. His cocky attitude is gone, replaced by insecure glances and faltering approaches; gone are his witty remarks and inappropriate comments; gone are his cheeky smiles. A casual bystander could say Tony himself was gone. I know _I hope _he's not. Having to deal with this new version of him is difficult and so fucking scary but giving him up would be the biggest mistake I…they have ever made. So I'm staying and that's something. _I think._

"Hey Tone." He's lying on the bed with his eyes closed but I know he's not asleep. His breath is too erratic to be sleeping …unless he's having a nightmare…_shit!_ It happened before when he was still in the hospital and every time he tossed and turned so much I wasn't able to keep him still. I had to call the other two nurses for that.

I move towards him but he speaks before I can reach the bed.

"Not run away like everybody else, Maxxie?" Not sleeping then.

"I'm here, aren't I?" He looks up at me and an odd expression crosses his face but it's gone as soon as it arrived. Time for some quick thinking.

"Come on Tone, stand up. We're going out"

"They won't let me"

"Fuck it! We're going anyway. I'll take on your father's wrath when we come back"

The mask of indifference on his face is gone again. If I'd started to hate that look quite forcefully, I hate the new one even more.

"…scared…"

Cooing him wouldn't do any good so I try to refrain myself from hugging the shit out of him, _which is exactly what I'd like to do,_ and I start out towards the door not even looking at him.

"What for?! I'll be there! I'll be your knight in shining armour …"

"I'm no fucking Sleeping Beauty, twat!"

I slightly turn back to him and he's smiling and following me down the stairs so I know I did the right thing, despite the glares he enjoys sending my way. Not quite willing to lose this moment, I open the door for him with a theatrical gesture and stand up just in time to see the rude sign he aims at me.

Tony is still Tony. Some part of him is locked away, somewhere in his mind, but he's not gone.

I'll bring it back to him. I'll bring Tony back to us, _to me._


	5. Chapter 5

--#4--

_In the months that followed his release from the hospital you always came to visit and spend some time with him. You know, even if he never said anything, that he was happy about it. His mother told you. Sometimes, opening the door, he smiled at you, a real smile, so you know she was saying the true. _

_All of this is why you dreaded this conversation so much. _

_You're scared he'll be angry at you for leaving, even if it's only for a few days. You find yourself, not for the first time, hoping something, anything, will give you a valid enough reason to cancel this trip. The fact that you scheduled it yourself about a year ago and that you wanted to go to Italy since when you heard about the "Teatro alla Scala" when you were 9 years old, doesn't seem to matter now._

_You don't want to see the hurt look in his eyes, nor the blank one that will replace it. You just want to see him smile at you one more time. Somehow you know that it won't happen._

_You're right._

_For all the times you've been wrong lately, this really wasn't the one you would have chosen to invert the trend. _

- . -

"…_it's not like I'll stay away that long. It's just a week…you won't even begin to miss me I bet…Sid and Chris will be in Bristol and they'll be here to keep you company all the time" I try to ignore his snort while I'm thinking for other excuses to offer "and.."_

"_I'm not a fucking dog! You're going to Italy…so what? I'm not going to wait for you at the door whimpering pathetically"_

_I'm obviously not disappointed by his lack of whimper-at-the-door-when-I'm-gone thing. _

_Because I'm not._

"_Yes Tony I know but …"_

"_Whatever"_

"_Really Tone, I'll…"_

"_I said, whatever"_

_And if anyone points out I'm whining, they're obviously lying. Because I do not whine. Never. _

"_Tooone…" _

"_Fuck Maxxie, go! You don't owe me any fucking explanation. You can still collect the medal for your efforts on the way out, don't worry, and the mental case will survive even if you aren't!"_

"_That's bullshit Tony! I'm not here for…"_

"_Just…go. Please…"_

_So I go._

* * *

Stopping at home just to leave the bags and say hi to my parents, I begin to walk in the direction of Tony's house. I'm pretty sure I won't receive a welcome home party from him but I try to put away the sense of doom I'm feeling.

I ring the bell once. I'm seconds away from ringing it again when Effie opens the door.

I hear the yells from Tony a beat later and I cast a questioning glance at his sister who is still near me. She just nods towards the stairs and I don't have to let her say _metaphorically speaking_ it twice. I climb them two at once and it doesn't take long before I'm in front his room.

Or what remains of it.

Tony is trashing around everything he happens to come in contact with, yelling things I can't quite catch and crying at the same time.

His father is the first to notice me. Unconsciously he lets slip a breath in relief.

Tony is still unaware of my presence and takes advantage of his father's distraction to roll him off. Seeing him like that nearly make me want to join his wrecking expedition _It's all my fault_

"Tone" I whisper with a strangled voice.

He stops.

"Maxxie?"

His voice is tentative and he looks at me like he can't see me at all.

"Yes, it's me"

"You came back"

"Yes, like I told you. I told you I'll.."

"I forgot"

He sat on the bed sometime after speaking to me. Not knowing what to do I just stand here, near him, not saying anything; that his father has my same problem is little consolation.

Trying to feel a little less useless I take a step towards him and take his hands to make him stand up. He follows my lead without a sound and, even when I take him down the stairs with me, he keeps silent. His father is behind us at what could be called a safe distance. He doesn't ask what I'm doing either and when I open the door and turn back to him, he just makes some strange signs at me before going to the living room where I guess Effie and Tony's mother are.

- . -

In retrospect the fact that nobody questioned my actions was a good thing since I hadn't the slightest idea of what I was doing (_nothing new here)_ or where I was taking Tony.

I dragged him around for a while, no destination whatsoever in my mind, till I noticed he was barely standing. He never said a word, neither did I.

Now in my room I have the weird impression of a flashback as standing near my bed, where Tony's sitting, I look at him trying to understand what's going on in his mind. _As if!_ He's not doing anything but trying to keep his eyes open. He's failing.

"Tired"

His voice is whisper-like and still rough from the yelling, he doesn't seem conscious to have spoken aloud.

"Sleep, Tone" His startled expression confirms my suspicion. I try to push him down the bed but he's trying to make a stand and, even if I could easily break his resistance, I don't think it would be appreciated so I sit near him instead "Why not? You're obviously exhausted"

"I don't want to sleep"

"Tone…"

"Nightmares"

He's avoiding my eyes like he's ashamed, or something, to have revealed this to me. _That hurt! Doesn't he trust me?_ I can't quite hold back the anger from my voice. _Honestly, I'm not really trying to hold it back_

"Well I'm beat and I'm going to try to sleep a little! In the meantime, you can do what you want! My home is your home and all that bullshit!"

Without waiting for an answer I lie down, face to the wall.

It doesn't take long for him to copy my action. I keep still, giving him my back and not acknowledging his presence near me. Angry as I am, I want him to rest just the same and in order to reach this goal I have to pretend he's not doing what I told him to do. _After all, Tony has not changed that much! _

Feeling a slight pull on my t-shirt I tense for a moment and I'm about to turn when I realize it's just Tony's hand. I relax again and he's soon asleep. He's still clinging on that small piece of fabric but his grip is lighter and now his fingers brush my skin. I smile thinking that now I'm officially Tony's teddy bear. _Not that he'll ever admit it_.

It's not a bad thing to be. _My t-shirt between his fingers…his fingers…_

That's not a bad place to start.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Thanks for all the people who commented on my previous chapters!! Sorry for the delay in posting this one...I promise the next chap won't take this long!

Plus a big _Thank you_ for my beta (lj ateveryturn) who makes this story a lot better!

#5

We stayed like this, close, laid on my bed, for the longest time.

I don't remember exactly when it happened but, at one point, the grip on my t-shirt disappeared.

There wasn't even the time to feel bad about it since his arm was around me a heartbeat later; his hand on my stomach and his breath on my neck really did the strangest things to my nerves.

Sensing he's waking up, I turn around. _He's so close._

"Hey." As soon as he notices where his arm is, he takes it back and tries to move away. I resist the temptation to grab him to keep him where he is.

"Sorry."

"It's ok."

"I should probably go home."

"You don't have to." He looks quizzically at me "I heard my mom talking to yours on the phone earlier, she said that, since you were sleeping and it was already dark outside, you could just stay here for the night." I really hope he doesn't notice the pleading note my voice takes at the end of the sentence. He stops a protest in mid-air. _Bummer! He did._

"...uhm...ok then, thanks."

Trying to regain what remains of my dignity, I nod at him.

"I'm starving! I'm going to let my mum know we're awake so she can make us something to eat. You can have the shower in the meantime; I'll leave you some clothes on the bed so you can change for the night"

I'm already opening the door when he stops me

"Maxxie?! Uhm...I need some help...with my trousers."

"Oh. Okay."

I manage to unfasten his belt and, trying very hard to not look, I begin to undo the buttons on his pants. I feel my cheeks redden.

"This feels familiar"

_What the...?_ "No!" _Shit! My hands are shaking!_ "Not really, I mean we..."

"Have we ever..."

Startled, I look up and he's doing some strange gestures that probably mean something for him. I still don't get it.

"...you know...do it?!"

_Oh. Oh!_

"What?! No!!" _Breathe in, breathe out, _"Nonononono we never..." The fact that I still have my trembling hands on his pants doesn't really help my statement.

"But we kissed, right?!"

"Yes, but..."

"We never did it?" I just nod at him in confirmation, still too stunned for actual words. "Ok. It would have been awkward if I'd forgotten that part, uhm?!"

"...uhm..right!" I finally manage to open all his buttons and, without another word, I run out the room. _Real smooth!_

Awkward he says. All of that conversation was fucking crazy!

Dinner went smoothly after my mom stopped asking why I was so flushed with a strange look in her eyes. After a while even my pulse slowed down and I started to breathe normally again.

I take out my sleeping bag from the closet and, after settling it near the bed, I begin to undress.

"You take the bed."

"You should take it. It's your bed!"

His voice is so close to me that I jump a little. My heart resumes the crazy race it began some hours ago. _Why does he have to stay so close??_

"What?! Are you kidding me?! My mom would hurt me if I let you sleep on the floor. She's scary!" I put on my game-voice and with fake nonchalance I move away a little. _There!...Shit! He's moving closer..._

"Am I gay?"

_Of all the fucking things he could ask..._

I look at him and he wears his super serious face, the one he uses when he wants something very bad. I know the face quite well and I also know there's no way I can escape this question. He starts talking again before I can even think an answer.

"I remember we kissed." Pause. "More than once." He looks at me as if to be assured, I nod. "And I'm starting to remember something else...about Russia...you talked about it the day I woke up from the coma, right?!" I manage another tense nod. "I don't know exactly what you said, and I have only flashes of the trip...but I think we did something more than kissing..."

Finally finding my voice, I stop him before he can continue.

"Not really. I stopped what we were doing really quickly."

"Why?" _Really good question!_ "Didn't you like it? Wait! What we were doing?"

_Don't answer that!_ "Uhm...It just...It wasn't right" _Suuure, keep telling yourself that and maybe one day you'll believe it! _

Someone up there probably likes me because, dubious glances notwithstanding, Tony leaves it alone.

"So I guess I'm gay." My raised eyebrow must have gotten his attention since he starts to explain a moment later. "If I started whatever I did, and I think I started since you put a stop on it, I have to be gay."

Someone who didn't know Tony before the accident could find his reasoning quite compelling, but I had known him.

"I don't think you're gay Tone. You remember Michelle, right?!" He mumbles something that could mean pretty much anything but I take it as an affirmative reply so I can keep going. "I think you just wanted to try something different. Anyway, you never liked labels." He has to have picked up on the veil of irritation in my voice because the serious face returns in full force

"But you don't know for sure, right?!"

Unwillingly I have to concede he has a point. _Now I really need a change of topic!_ Knowing Tony, the best way to make him quit with the questions is to ask him something he doesn't want to talk about. Lucky me, today I have just the thing.

"Hey...since we're talking...the scene in your room earlier...what was about?!" Like I predicted, the change in him is immediate. I kind of feel bad about it since now I'll have to wait a lot longer for an explanation from him but a man has to do what a man has to do...

"I'm tired"

He turns toward the bed and, without any other acknowledgment of my presence he lies down and closes his eyes.

When it's evident he's not going to say anything more I settle on my sleeping bag. I'm exhausted and it doesn't take long before I feel myself slipping away.

"Are you still awake?"

_If I wasn't I'm obviously awake now _"Yes?!"

"How was Italy?"

Wow, I'd forgotten I'd just come back from my trip. No surprise I'm beat then.

"It was great. I had fun." If he notices my quite evident lack of enthusiasm he doesn't say it.

It takes a while, just the right amount of time for me to fall quite asleep again, for him to speak again.

"So tell me something in Italian."

"Non mi sono divertito per niente. Mi mancavi"

-- I didn't have any fun. I missed you.

He looks at me strangely for a second before masking whatever he was thinking with a blank face,

"...and that means?!"

"What I said before. I had a lot of fun and it was great."

Another strange glance in my direction.

"Oh. Italian must be a pretty strange language"

"Uhm..yeah"

_You know Tony did know some words in Italian, since years ago he went to Florence with his parents and his sister but, since the accident, he's not mentioned it so you're pretty sure the little knowledge he had of the language is gone with the knowledge of the trip. _

"Maxxie"

"uhm"

"Mi sei mancato anche tu"

-- I missed you too

_You were wrong._

* * *

_**-Sneakpeek for chapter #6-**_

_In all the years of your friendship with Tony, he made some very strange requests and did even more strange things so you were pretty sure nothing could shock you anymore._

"I need you to kiss me"

"What?!"

"My cock doesn't work. I need you to kiss me"

_Obviously you were wrong_


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all the reviews!!

I'm really glad you liked last chapter and I hope this one will live through your expextations!

a kiss in particular for **StarGirl995**...I know I didn't earn the cookie you promised since in the end it took me a while to finish this...but if you fell generous... :)

#6

_In all the years of your friendship with Tony, he __had made some very strange requests and did even more strange things so you were pretty sure nothing could shock you anymore._

"I need you to kiss me"

"What?!"

"My cock doesn't work. I need you to kiss me"

_Obviously you were wrong_

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"We talked about this Maxxie! I could be gay!"

He doesn't give me the time to answer, probably knowing I would have tried to put some sense in him.

"This morning Michelle came looking for me. You should have seen it! My mom was all 'What you're doing here?!' and she was 'I'm his girlfriend, duh!' which pissed my mom off cause, her words not mine, if she was my girlfriend she should have come earlier. That made Michelle angry.

I tried to tell her I remember that, before the accident, we were fighting and I thought we broke up but they just went on shouting to each other and…"

"Tone…."

"Right. In the end my mom capitulated and Michelle went in my room, sat on my bed and started saying that we are meant to be together, that when I was run down by the bus I was on the phone with her and she was sure I was going to say sorry and that I love her. I told her I didn't remember exactly what I was going to say to her that night but she wasn't listening…"

"Tony!"

"Right. Right. Well one minute she was still talking nonsense and the next one she was all over me…"

I cut off the rest of the words. _That bitch!_

"What?!"

_Shit! Did I start speaking my thoughts aloud again?!_ "Nothing! Go on!"

He gives me a look that sure he wears a lot lately. The look that pretty much says 'I know what you did/said/thought but I spare you the humiliation of saying it aloud'. He's very good at giving it to me. The all Italian debacle is still burned in my mind but, luckily for me, he never mentioned it again. Till now, he'd also never mentioned the 'I could be gay thing' again.

Seems to me I have to be prepared for other embarrassing moments to come.

Lost as I was in my considerations, I missed most of Tony's speech but, it seems, the best part is just started.

"…and nothing happened...you know…down there. And it's not for not trying on Michelle part, I tell you. Nothing, nada, my cock didn't even twitch. As you can imagine, that pissed off Michelle even more and she start screaming about…"

I turn him off once again.

Does my being happy about my friends' temporary impotence make me a bad person? Most likely!

Does it stop me from being awfully giddy that a groping session with Michelle didn't even make Tony twitch down there?! Hell no!

That's why I have to try very hard to be the understanding friend he probably needs right now

"I bet it is just a temporary thing Tony. Soon you two will be all over each other as usual…"

"No, what I mean is that I came to the conclusion that the problem is Michelle, not me."

Now I have to try really, really hard to not smile.

"I mean the logical explanation is that I'm gay! That would explain why my cock won't work with Michelle or while I'm thinking about different girls but it works just fine when I'm thinking about…"

_Don't stop, don't stop! Shit! He stopped! Things were going to be interesting…_

Time to the understanding and reasonable friend once more.

"…uhm…Tone I think you are exaggerating. As I said it's probably…"

"Fuck it!"

I never saw it coming.

The moment his mouth is on mine instincts take over, all the same.

This kiss is a little different for the ones we shared in the past: no games, no alcohol or drugs but the same excruciating passion is still there, or rather there's a whole new level of it now. Our tongues easily find each other and our moans blend together. _Fuck I missed this! _Keeping straight _(in a manner of speaking)_ thoughts is quite impossible while he slightly biting my lip or while his hands are going down on my back, truth is I'm not even trying. All my thoughts are centred on him. _Tony, Tony's lips, Tony's hands, Tony's… fuck!_ He closes up the distance between us, tightening his grip on me, and I can't avoid noticing how his cock doesn't seem to have any problem at all. While one of my hands is busy keeping us as close as humanly possible, the other one climbs up; I catch hold of his hair and, maybe a little more forcefully than necessary I pull on the left. He moans even louder than before and that just turns me on even more. Losing contact for just a second, I began kissing and biting just below his ear then I move down, near the collarbone leaving marks during all the way down the trail. If I needed other proof that this kiss is different from the others we shared, that's it. I just broke two of the main rules, respectively rule n. 2 don't ever leave marks and rule n. 4 don't mess up the hair, and he doesn't seem to mind at all. The temptation to break even the third one is stronger than ever…

Meanwhile his hands keep exploring my body and I love knowing that he's affected from what I'm doing to him by the way his grip tightens when I kiss a particular spot or by the way his movements stop for a moment before restarting more determined than ever when I slightly bite him.

_I really, really missed this!_

Just as abruptly the kiss started, it ends.

And just as abruptly my confidence leaves me. _Do I have to pretend he wasn't interested? Do I have to point out he obviously was interested? Does it was just a test?_ Time passes by and neither of us say anything. He looks at me intently and I find myself unable to decipher the hidden meaning of that stare. I look away.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! Say something; come on…find something to say…_

"uhm…you don't have to worry about it…it could have been just a fluke…"

…_possibly not this…_

He doesn't have to answer in words, as I said he mastered that 'you don't fool me/are you kidding me?!' look quite well lately.

--

I don't know how we passed from a heavy, even if short, snogging session to talking about college & stuff, but we did. The kiss was probably going to be one of the things we never have to mention again. If this solution seemed alluring hours ago, now disappointment wins over.

When it was time for Tony to go home I went with him as usual.

I stop in front of his door, saying goodbye to him.

The following seconds are a little blurry, if not for the fact that I end up with Tony's tongue in my mouth…again…without me even noticing his intention…again…_Usually I'm better at this_…

"I knew it wasn't a fluke"

The Tony Stonem's trademark smirk is the last thing I see of him before he closes the door on my face. I'm already on my way back when it comes to me that, with the last kiss, he broke rule n. 1: never kiss in public.

By the time I'm at home I've convinced myself that the chances of Tony remembering the rules are very low so I better not be giving some deep significance to things that possibly didn't mean anything at all.

My mobile, which I left on my desk before going out, gives the blip of a received message just as I open the door of my room.

'rules sucked anyway, don't you think?!' –unknown sender

Does finding his typos cute make me the sappiest person I know? Of course!

Does it stop the smile that, quite surely, will give me a facial paralysis in two seconds? Hell no!


End file.
